


Some Rules Aren’t Meant to Be Broken

by little_ast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Lalin’s Curse (Webcomic)
Genre: Alchemy, Angst, Blood, Just a lot of angst here boyes, Other, Violence, Woops, also everyones probs ooc, im so sorry i make felix suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ast/pseuds/little_ast
Summary: Felix Dorado, grief-stricken by the loss of his father, has decided to resort to the one forbidden rule of Alchemy- Human Transmutation.For what could be worth more than a human soul?





	Some Rules Aren’t Meant to Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Welp i wrote this at 2 am im sorry if its bad but I hope you enjoy!

The one sound that filled the stillness of the twilight dreariness was the constant scratching of a quill on parchment, as it rested on the surface of an oak wooden desk. 

A boy was lying on the rough wooden floor, the only thing shielding him from the draft of wind from the open window being a soft blue jacket, wrapped around his torso. He sat up and yawned, scratching a hand through his light brown hair. “Felix, shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s kinda late....”

“I will, I will, David- just give me a minute,” a raven-haired boy was feverishly scribbling underneath the warm glow of a candle, a hand brushing aside his bangs from his face. The one thing that could be seen from David’s position is the desk, Felix with his clothed legs curled up to his chest, and the back and forth flitting of the raven black quill, matching Felix’s hair. 

“Are you sure? You know, we can always work on it tomorrow....” David yawned, rubbing his eyes as he lied back down. 

“O’ course I’m damn sure! If we sleep now, it’s just more hours wasted with sleeping instead of bringing Dad back.” Felix simply replied, not bothering to look at David as he was absorbed in his work. He scratched the side of his head, feeling the rough texture of his partially shaved head. He fiddled with his black feathered earring, doing that every now and then as he pondered silently on what else he should write. 

“There’s a reason why you’re in charge of writing up the formula at night...”, David flipped onto his stomach, feet kicking up into the air as he rested his chin on his hands. 

“Yeah yeah-“ Felix said dismissively, before he cut himself off with a chuckle “Haha!”  
He smirked, putting down the quill back into the ink well. 

“Eh?” David hummed in curiosity, sitting back up as he tilted his head at Felix. 

“It’s finished!” Felix exclaimed, holding up the parchment. It showed a Transmutation circle, shakily drawn in ink, filled with different phrases, writings and shapes. There were ink smears that covered the parchment, although it was legible enough to be able to read the constructional formula. 

David frowned “I know I’ve asked this before.... but are you sure this’ll work? Teacher even said that it’s forbidden to try Human Transmutation-“

“Because nothing can ever be worth the price of a human soul, and alchemy is all about equivalent exchange and blah blah blah” Felix cut him off, sighing, “I know, it’s forbidden.... but it’s worth it to try, right? Who knows, maybe it can actually work.” Felix’s hold on the parchment was slightly tighter on it, visibly wrinkling the delicate parchment. 

David stood up “You know what... let’s do it. You can go to the living room, I’ll go get the ingredients!” After he got an affirmative nod from Felix, David went into a nearby box- getting out different jars of powders and liquids, each jar labeled with something different. 

Felix ran over to the living room, spreading the parchment flat on the floor next to him. He quickly went into another room- filled with bookshelves of all sorts of things, one shelf specifically shelving alchemy books, pulling out a drawer from the many on the dark wooden desk. He grabbed a small leather-bound notebook from the desk, worn down by time itself. Afterwards, he grabbed some chalk and rolled it in his hand, then gathered some more and ran out with them- the residue of the chalk slightly staining his black longsleeved shirt.   
When he got back to the living room, he saq David there- sitting on the ground as he played with the edge of his jacket. Felix yelled “Oi, I got the chalk and shit!”

David looked up, and his eyes lit up “Ah, cool! Now then...” he pulled out a large grey bucket, setting it out in the middle of the empty living room floor, “Now, uh- the ingredients?” 

“Lemme see...” Felix took out the notebook, reading it out loud as David poured in each ingredient into the bucket “Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5 grams. Iron, 5 grams. Silicon, 3 grams- and traces of 15 other elements.”

“Fluorine, Iron, Silicon, 15 other elements....” David recited to himself out loud as he poured in the listed ingredients, “Alright, got it!” He grinned. 

“Now then, the constructional formula... help me out here.” Felix tossed him a piece of chalk as he started drawing and writing down the formula as well as the Transmutation Circle. David helped out as well. 

“Alright, now then...” Felix went to the front of the Transmutation Circle, patting his hands right on it. He motioned for David to come and kneel beside him- which he did. “Finally, maybe we can get a chance at a normal life again...”

“Yeah- and who knows, maybe this can bring your Mom ba-“ David started to say, smiling- until Felix cut him off sharply. 

“Don’t you fucking dare mention that bitch. Not now, not ever.” He said, pure hatred and disdain just seeping from the tip of his tongue as he spoke. 

“Oh, crap- right, sorry...” David sighed “Anyways, let’s start!”

“Mhm.”

As soon as Felix nodded, they began to concentrate. They both tried to pool their energy into bringing the Transmutation Circle to life, as well as Felix’s dad. His kind smile, his wrinkled eyes as he laughed, the reassuring pats and hugs telling him that everything would be okay.... Felix wanted that back. And David was willing to do this to make his friend happy again. 

“E...eh...?” David started to notice something strange in the middle of the Transmutation...

Suddenly, it was as if there was black ooze, seeping out of the edged of the Transmutation circle. It seeped upwards into the ceiling, and circled around them. David suddenly felt a cold feeling go throughout his body, causing him to shudder “Felix, I don’t think this is right....”

“Gghh...” Felix grunted, determined to finish it. Suddenly, there was a large eye opened at the center of the circle- a cold and lifeless gray “W-what the-!”

Gray hands sprouted from the pupil of the eye, reaching out and grabbing David by his arm “Ah-!”  
As more hands sprouted out of the pupil, more of them entangled with David.

“Ah shit, David!” Felix saw them start to pull David away from him, and he tried to stand up and run after him- but immediately collapsed back onto his arms with a grunt “Gh!”, he looked behind him, and saw that those very same gray hands pulling his friend away from him were separating his leg from his body- the stump where his leg used to be gushing out a fountain of blood that pooled below him on the floor. He was quickly getting lightheaded from the blood loss, but ignored it as he turned his attention to David  
David’s eyes had tears streaming down his face, a slowly dissolving hand outstretched as he screamed and reached out for his friend “Felix! Felix, help- I’m scared..!”

“David, i-it’ll be fine! Everything’s gonna be okay, I promise!” He frantically said as he reached out towards David. 

However, suddenly- Felix saw a flash of white. 

-?¿?-

“David!”

Felix had his hand outstretched, feeling a wave of vertigo wash over him. He slowly put his hand back to his side, as he looked around at his surroundings “Eh...?”

It was just a vast, empty white space. There were almost no objects around that could tell the depth, height or distance of this white space. It was just... there.   
The only things that occupied that white space, other than Felix himself, was a large metal door behind him, and a strange shadowy figure in front of him. This person... whatever it was, Felix could barely comprehend it. It was solid, yet ever changing. The face looked the same, yet it was constantly morphing. It was as if this person..... wasn’t even human. 

“M̶̮̈́ý̴̱ ̷̰̐m̸̗͠ÿ̸̻́,̸̳͆ ̸̭̓l̴̥͒ō̴͜ō̴̤k̶͉͌s̴̟͌ ̷̛ͅl̵̻̽i̴̧̎k̶̻͘ē̴̦ ̵͔̀w̷̖͋ė̶̤ ̵̙̈́h̴̺͋a̷̩̽v̴̝͒e̸̺̕ ̶̫͠ă̶͙n̶͙̐o̶͖͝t̷̘̂h̸̗͗e̷͕̋r̴̠̎ ̵̇͜r̴͔̈́ŭ̵͚l̴̳͌ĕ̵͉b̸̛̺r̶̘͛e̵͈͆a̸͔͝k̶̬̀e̴̮͌r̷̈́ͅ~̴̪͒”, the voice of the figure singsonged, the voice sounding too distorted to be able to identify the gender “Ỳ̵̪ó̴̮ư̴͜ ̸̖̆w̸͎͆ĭ̸̱s̵̥͑h̴̭͘e̶̗͗ḍ̶̋ ̸̙͆t̸͖͛o̶̱͠ ̴̘͊ṗ̶̙l̸̙̈a̶̗͌y̶̨͝ ̷̜̇G̸̯̒ò̴̺d̵͔͊ ̵̖̅a̶͎͒s̷̳͂ ̸͖̄w̸̝̉e̸̯̅l̴̡̓l̵̳͝?̶̧̛”

“....Tch..... w-who the hell are you?” Felix scoffed, choosing to not respond to what that thing said. 

The thing chortled, “M̷̬̿m̵͔̚.̶̜͗.̷͚̅.̸̩̄.̷̠́ ̴̠̉i̸̻̓ẗ̴̰́ ̸̖͌d̵͓̊e̴̫͆p̵̥̓e̵͇̍ṇ̷̔d̷̆͜s̶̩͛.̵̧́ ̸̻͌S̷͎͝o̸̩̽m̵̰̏è̶̗ ̶̰͑p̸̹̓e̴͜͝ö̴̱́p̵͕̂ĺ̸͖e̵͇̋ ̴̟̀c̷̥̈ȧ̴̜l̶̦̄l̴̳͗ ̶̦̎m̶̝̉ẽ̷̙ ̷̡̋a̸̞͐ ̴̝̈́Ḏ̸͝e̸̘̔m̴̭̑o̸̭͝ṅ̷͉.̸̥̐ ̵́͜S̸̢͋ȍ̸̗m̵̝̉é̵̻,̷̩̂ ̸̖̚à̶͇n̵̼̈́ ̶̱͊a̷̟̿n̸̙̍g̸̫̚e̸̜̕l̵̟̃.̵̧̇ ̴̐ͅŜ̷ͅò̶̠m̷͙͊e̷̗̋ ̵͈͆ś̸̻a̷̓ͅy̶̳͘ ̷̰̇I̵͎̔ ̶͔̀a̶̗͗m̴͔͑ ̵̖͛ė̵̠v̵͉̌e̵̥͋r̷̕͜y̴̛̭ẗ̸̰ḧ̵́ͅì̶̪n̴̩̂g̷͕͊.̵͕͂ ̴̬͐Š̴͔o̴͚͋m̷͈̒ê̵̢ ̷͝ͅȩ̷͗v̵̢͒e̴̡͗n̷̡̓ ̴̤́s̵̙̀a̵̠̾y̶̛ͅ ̴͌ͅĮ̶͝ ̸̺̐a̴̟͑m̵͔̀ ̴̪͆G̸͈̐õ̴̗d̵̨̛!̵̭̂ ̵̡͐S̵͎̏o̶̟͐,̶͉͝ ̵͇̂i̵̭͐t̴̢́’̷̣̑s̵̫̄ ̷̝̈́ṳ̶̊p̸̘̆ ̵̠̋t̴̘̎o̵̘̽ ̶̪̂y̵͓͝õ̶̯ű̸̠.̸̨̈́ ̶͇̔.”   
Felix decided in his head to call him a Demon. 

“....So. What am I doing here, and where the hell is my friend?”

The Demon seemed to ponder to itself “W̸̜̎e̸̼̋l̶̨͛l̶͎̾ḻ̴́,̵̤̏ ̵̯͒ï̷͉t̵͓̎’̵͈͋s̴̭͋ ̵̰̅b̷̚͜ê̴͕c̶̰̓a̶̢͝u̴̼̾s̸̖̐ḛ̵͛ ̸͔̈y̴̯̔o̸̩̿ú̴͓ ̵̦́b̸͖͝r̷̗͝o̴͎̐k̵͖̉è̸̤ ̸̥͝t̸̖̀ȟ̴̟e̷̦͌ ̶̺̓Ö̷͕́N̵̺̍Ẹ̶̋ ̶̬̃f̴̝̌ó̴͙r̷̬̄b̸͗͜i̷̭̇d̶͖̾d̸͍͂ȇ̶̟n̶̳͊ ̷̻̿r̶͖̅ǔ̶̱l̴̡̔e̴̗̾,̸̜̈́ ̸͙͝o̵̧̐f̸͚̑ ̷͎́c̶̲͂o̴̹̓û̴̠ṛ̷̂s̵̮̏e̸̬̐!̸͈͘ ̸͙̊I̸̲̍f̵̺̎ ̸̞͐h̷̪͆ṵ̷̈́m̸͙̈́ȁ̵͈n̷̹͝ ̶͈̔t̷͙̔r̶̹̎a̸̡͌n̸̡̔s̴̱̎m̴͖͒u̶͋͜ẗ̷̹́a̶̤͠ţ̶̎ĩ̶̫ó̷̠ǹ̸̻ ̸̼͘ṛ̶̓e̶͙͌à̸͇ḻ̴̋l̸̜̑y̵̲̿ ̸̬̽w̶̭̔ë̷̩́r̶̯̉e̷͍͘ ̵̰̎p̵͚͑ŏ̷̠s̸̫͠s̷̼̋í̶̲ḅ̴͌l̸̥̓e̵͈͝,̴̙̐ ̷͉̕w̷̮̽o̷̟̒u̴̖̓l̵̛̠d̵̪͗n̶̫̅’̷̭̈ẗ̶̟ ̵͙̑y̷̦͊o̵̱͒u̵̙̚ ̶̪̈t̴͇̄h̷̙͆ǐ̵̻n̶̘̐k̵̮̾ ̶̖̈t̸͕̚h̵͕͆a̷̯̅t̶̛͖ ̴̯̕m̶͙̈́o̵͕̾r̴͍̈́e̶̜͗ ̵̭͋p̴͚̎e̷͖͝õ̵̻p̷̣͆l̸̜̐e̵̪̿ ̴̩̌w̸͕͠ȯ̴̲ũ̴̝l̶̕͜d̷̝̊’̸͈̏v̶͎̉e̶̜͝ ̶̢͘d̸̰͝ö̵̤n̷̹͌e̷̢̋ ̸̬̿i̸̟̎t̵̜̔ ̴̦̐b̷͇̍y̶͜͠ ̴͇̒n̴̮̕ó̷̧w̷̟͋?̷̯͐”

“I....yeah.” Felix mumbled out.

The Demon chuckled “A̸̪̔t̵̩̚ ̴̩͝l̶͓͐e̷̟͒a̸̟͝ṡ̸ͅt̴̻̆ ̴͙͆ơ̵̧n̴͓̾é̷͕ ̸͙͒o̸͇̓f̷̲̌ ̶͖͝y̸̾ͅò̷͍u̸͔̓ ̸̡̋h̴̭̀u̸͈̇m̷͍̈́ǎ̷̘n̶̪̄s̶͊͜ ̶͍̆a̵̤͛ç̴̈́t̵̓ͅu̴͈͒a̸̲̐l̴͉̐l̷̄ͅÿ̶̢ ̷̉ͅṛ̶̀ẻ̸̩a̴̳͆l̷̜͝ĩ̶̼z̶̢̐e̷̗̕ď̷̦ ̴͖͝y̵̍͜o̶̥͠u̵̠̍r̶̰̋ ̵͔͝m̵̧͒i̵͖͝s̵̞͘t̴͈̃a̵̳̒k̶͕̎ȇ̸̜!̴̖̊ ̷̮͂A̵͈͘ĺ̴̗t̴̙͘h̸̘͑ô̴͉ų̶͘ǧ̷̻h̷͎̓,̴̜͂ ̴̣̍Ḯ̶̠ ̷̦̑D̸̫̎Ö̵̪́ ̸͍̆l̷̻͗i̵͉̿k̷̗̐e̷͉̿ ̵̫͆ť̷̡h̶̥̏e̴̗̍ ̸͓͌b̶̲̿a̵̺͆l̶͙͂l̶̮̓s̷̟̀ ̴̞̈y̸͕̋ö̷̭́ȕ̵̱ ̸̯͌ǧ̸̝o̶̤̾t̴͇͘ ̷̘̽f̴̰̌o̷̼͠r̴͖͌ ̴̢̋d̸̟̓ȍ̶̝ī̴̻n̵͉͝g̷̪̓ ̶̥͘t̵͓͑ḧ̸̦ĩ̵̤ș̶̐,̶͚̾ ̶̧͝ë̵̖v̶̝̄e̸̬̍ń̶̲ ̸͎͑w̴̦͠ḫ̶̾e̶̫͠n̷͉͐ ̷̙͑y̵̥͛o̶̝͌ū̶͇ ̸̳̓k̸̡̍ǹ̷̦ĕ̴̖w̵͠ͅ ̷̞͗t̶̺́h̶̭͆e̴͓͘r̴̻̎e̸̻͋’̵̯̃ḍ̷̍ ̴̘̔b̸̨͒ë̸͉́ ̵̻̑c̶̖̚ȍ̷̗n̴͇̆s̷͈͛e̴͜͝q̵̺̄ü̴͕e̷͓̅n̸̮͠c̷̮̉è̷̥ṣ̴̒.̵̜̌ ̶̡̍” the Demon grins, as it crosses its arms and steps closer to Felix. 

“Uh.....” Felix stared back at the demon, confused AND worried about what this thing could do to him. 

Suddenly, the door behind Felix opened, the door creaking as even more gray hands sprouted out and entangled themselves into Felix’s limbs “W-what is this...!”

The Demon chuckled, an eerie grin plastered on it’s face “Ȋ̸͖ ̴̠̕s̷̻͂ḣ̸͎ȧ̵̻l̷͍͘l̸̜͘ ̴̩́g̵͉͂ŕ̷͚å̴̧n̴̢̓t̵̯̂ ̷͖͌ỵ̶͌o̷̮͑u̷̱̍ ̵̧͒á̴̬ ̵̧̀g̴̙̿i̷͇̚f̴̳̄t̸̘̒.̶̳͂.̷̗̚.̸̼͋.̶͒͜ ̷̤͝w̴͈̏i̴̛̘t̸̻͊h̶͔̓ ̵͓͝a̸̼͐ ̸̱̎p̷̘͑r̴̻̓i̵̻̒c̷̡̓e̵̮̽.̶̓ͅ ̶͎́”

As the Demon said that, Felix looked down and gasped as he saw his leg slowly dissolve, seeing it reform on the Demon’s undefined silhouette “F-fuck, what is this?!”

The Demon faked a gasp “Ẉ̵͒h̴̻̉y̵̥̓,̷̡͝ ̵̝̈́ȋ̴ͅs̵̏ͅn̸̝̅’̴͉͘ţ̴̛ ̸͓͘t̵̓͜h̴̩̏i̷̞͗ś̵̳ ̷̖̚t̴̻͝ḩ̸̃e̷̞̋ ̴̧̿l̵̯̊a̸̟̔w̶̨͆ ̵͙͝ö̷͍f̵̟̌ ̴̻̾e̷̪͊q̸͚͊u̴̯̽i̵͈̒v̸̌͜a̶̞̿ļ̸̍e̸̠̋ņ̷̏ṯ̸͗ ̶̙́e̸̝͛x̴͈̒c̴̭̆ẖ̶̏ḁ̷̍n̸̼͛g̸̼̈́é̴͉?̴͇͊ ̵̥̆I̴͎͛ ̴̬̃t̵͖̎ḫ̸̍o̵̢̚ų̵͝g̴̺͆h̴͍̆t̷̙͌ ̵͖̓ỷ̷͇o̷̠̊ü̶̙ ̶̬͛ḧ̴̞́u̵̖͌ḿ̵͕a̶̦̓n̷̩̓s̷̰͂ ̷̖̏k̷̺̈ñ̸̮ĕ̶̢w̶̻͝ ̴̻̒t̷͔̒ḩ̵͘í̸̥s̵̺̈́!̶̟́ ̷̉ͅO̸̡̓h̴̺̀ ̶͕̋w̶͙͂e̸̻̅l̸͉͗l̶̗͊.̵̯̾ ̵̭̎” 

As the Demon grinned and waved at him, Felix got sucked into the door- suddenly being thrown into a strange vortex. 

While Felix fell through and into the vortex, he saw a flashing bright light towards the distance of where he was. And as he fell farther.... suddenly, it was as if his head was suddenly just being filled to the brim, about to explode from the pressure. 

It was like an old film reel was playing through Felix’s head on fast forward. All sorts of images were flashing through his head- some of them being familiar, like laughing with David, practicing alchemy, his smiling father...  
However, some images were ones he had never seen before- ones that he could never begin to describe. The knowledge from these images filled his head, making it hurt more and more as he fell down farther and farther. 

“A-argh, stop- it’s too much, stop, STOP!-“ Felix screamed, knowledge overflowing from his head. Then, suddenly- something clicked as he fell “Ah, wait-“ he gasped in his realization. 

Soon enough, however, he had gone back into the white space- hand outstretched as he breathed heavily, processing what just happened in his mind. 

“Ș̶̇o̵̬͝?̸̦̽ ̴̯̀D̵͙̀i̴̪̿d̷͔̀ ̶̰̕ÿ̶̢ó̷͎u̶̫͒ ̴̘͛l̸̙̈́e̸̦͊a̸̜͆r̷̦̊n̵̼̓ ̸͍̾a̸̗̔ń̷̟y̷̗̅t̸̺̀h̷̪͛í̴̩n̶̿͜g̵͍̈~̶̺͐?̸̖̉” the Demon asked, smirking. 

Felix looked back at the door “....Yeah- it’s not some shit like we got the recipe wrong.... but there was something missing! I just don’t know what....”

“Ì̷̺ ̵̞́a̸̰̾m̶̙̀ ̷̼̒s̴͕̍u̷͜͝r̶̰̾ĕ̸ͅ ̷̧͋y̷̯͝ơ̵̰u̴̝͐ ̴̠͂ẃ̷͈i̸͙̔l̵̥̓l̴̮̍ ̶̛̼l̵̰͐ë̴͓́a̴̮͠ȑ̸̰n̵͓̈́ ̴͉̀i̷͔̿ń̷̺ ̷͇̅d̵͎̾û̴̠e̵̙̽ ̷̫̚ť̴̝i̸͇͠m̷̩͌e̵̻̅.̸̼̍ ̷͕̊” the Demon said, before it snapped it’s fingers. 

 

-?¿?-

 

“Gah!” Felix gasped, his hand still outstretched at empty air. 

The black ooze was still surrounding him in the air, and when he looked in front of him- all that was left of David was a heap of clothes “...Fuck, shit- no!”

And then, Felix heard a groan. 

Felix turned his head to the center of the room, where he heard the sound..... what he found...

Looked inhuman. 

The entirety of the body was charred black, it’s eyes sunken into it’s skull. It’s spine was curved upward, and it’s spindly black hand was outstretched towards Felix. 

Felix crawled away from it, horrified. That thing.... it can’t be his father. It just can’t be. But at the same time...  
“I....god fucking dammit, I caused this!” Felix yelled to no one in particular, clenching at his stump of a leg “David, I’m so fucking sorry...!”

Suddenly, he heard a CLANG and a rattle nearby. He quickly turned his head to the source of the noise, and saw a suit of armor in a pile on the floor. 

At this point, Felix was desparate. He crawled towards the armor, blood trailing behind him “I-I don’t care anymore....” he put a finger into his own blood, then shakily drew a transmutation circle in the inside of the armor. 

“Y-you- you can take my arm, my leg...” he said, his breath and voice shaky as he tried to draw the circle “My heart, even! Just please, just give me back the only fucking person I can bring back right now!” 

He clasped his hands together, tears streaming down from his face “GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!”

The last thing he saw before blacking out was a flash of light blue, and heard the armor slightly creak.


End file.
